the sweetest kiss
by sumyunguy
Summary: FINALLY UPDATE!takes place post Joeyeddie,audreypacey..Tired of rejection..turning to a friend for help,finds much more audreyJoey...involves some PaceyMrs Jacobs..
1. Default Chapter

"I swear that's it" Audrey flopped down on her enormous pink fuzzy pillow,face first.  
  
"what's that? Aud," Her Roomate looked up from her study notes.  
  
"What is it with guys anyway Joey?"  
  
"Umm they're pigs?" She said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well besides the obvious," Audrey laughed sitting up pushing her blond her back from her face, crossing her legs and pulling the pillow up   
  
into her lap against her chest.They bothed laughed for a minute then Audrey spoke again," Hey Jo can I ask you something, and you be brutally honest  
  
not trying to spare my feelings?"  
  
"Now Audrey when have you ever known me to considerate of your feelings," and grinned that 'you couldn't be mad at me if you tried" grin of hers.  
  
"true." Audrey laughed back.  
  
"hey,"Joey swatted audrey's arm as she climbed up to sit on the edge of the bed facing her friend," of course you can ask me anything Audrey."  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"what? why would you ask me that hon?"  
  
"please Jo, just do you?"  
  
"of course,"  
  
"Joey, you're my best friend and I love you but."  
  
"Aud, I love you too,and what reason would I have to lie to you?"  
  
"I guess you wouldn't it's just why does this always happen to me, I mean first Pacey decides money is more important than being   
  
with me, and now I just caught the guy I'm supposed to go out with tonight in a comprising position with some slut in the Quad."  
  
"C'mon sweetie, first off Pacey isn't always the brightest when it comes to affairs of the heart he & I ended right, I mean he means well  
  
but he's not quite grown up enough to be serious yet, and appreciate what he's got, as for the other well, there's no accounting for taste sometimes."  
  
She placed her hand on Audrey's shoulder,"trust me you are gorgeous."  
  
"no Jo,YOU are gorgeous, I'm lucky if I'm average."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Looking up shyly at Joey," you really think so?"  
  
"yeh," running her fingers through the blondes hair," you have hair to die for," they both smiled,locking eyes,"and those lips, " she paused for a moment   
  
her hand cupping Audrey's face thumb brushing over her bottom lip,"they're just beautiful,soft full."  
  
They both sat there for a moment not moving lookin at each other,saying nothing,and Joey rubbed her thumb across her best friends lips,just not realizing how sensual   
  
they really were,could she be attracted to her? no surely not, she was just about to move her hand and apologize when she felt Audrey's  
  
hand wrap around her wristholding her hand there and her mouth closing around,kissing almost sucking on Joey's thumb. She swallowed hard  
  
their eyes still locked on one another and slid her hand around Audrey's waist, pulling them closer and gently pushed her lips to where her thumb had just been  
  
sliding her hand to the back of her best friend's neck. Audrey met her lips with her own parting them with her tongue, arms wrapping around herfriend  
  
closing there eyes and getting lost in flood of warmth holding on to one another tighter, a hunger growing between them now, from the sweet timid  
  
curiousity,into a pressing desire.  
  
"oh God," Audrey gasped,"Joey"  
  
Pulling herself back,"um sorry?"  
  
"no,no," she took Joey's face in her hands," don't be sorry."  
  
"I don't know what happened Aud," she was interrupted by Audreys finger against her lips.  
  
"shh, I don't know either, but I did feel it,and Joey?"  
  
"yeh?"  
  
"I want to be with you,please?"  
  
"oh, you're just umm."  
  
"no, I mean it, I haven't wanted someone like this , never Jo, unless you just made a mistake and you don't"  
  
"yes, Audrey I do, I know it's strange, but no one has ever made me this hot before,but are you sure, I mean what if YOU change   
  
YOUR mind."  
  
"nope, not happening," trying to catch her breath," I need this Joey, to be with you."  
  
"umm, tell you what babe," giving Audrey another soft kiss," I have to be at work in like 10 minutes,and if we were together   
  
it would take longer than that," they both laughed," just gotta fill in for a couple of hours but if when I get home?"  
  
"yeh," Audrey replied breathlessly.  
  
"when I get home," she pulled Audrey back to her and whispered,"if you still want to be with me, I'll lock the door,and take the phone   
  
off the hook, and we'll spend the whole night exploring this and wach other."  
  
Audrey gasped,almost moaned," God YES!."  
  
"k, I'll see you around 10:30 I hope,"Joey winked and then gave Audrey a teasingly soft kiss before running out the door.  
  
ok read and review...  
  
let me know if you want more 


	2. help Jackers

Audrey sat there for a moment happily stunned then reached over and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed.  
  
"hello, said a groggy voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Jackers,it's audrey,I guess I woke you and I'm sorry but it IS CRUCIAL I see you."  
  
"umm, you ok aud?"  
  
"huh,yes...but I need advice PRONTO."  
  
"k I'll be right there."  
  
Audrey paced around the room nervously for a moment and seeing Joey's sweater on the floor, she picked it up and holding it against her face,breathed deep   
  
taking in the lingering essence of Josephine Potter her best friend and roommate,"this is crazy,what am I doing?"  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"who is it," she called out  
  
"It's Jack."  
  
"come in."  
  
"what's the damage Audrey."  
  
"I need some advice."  
  
"yeh you said that on the phone."  
  
"well I have this friend."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes,"uh huh"  
  
"what? well anyway she has been friends with someone for a while and well they kissed and"  
  
"so does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"umm,"Audrey bit her bottom lip,"they're both girls."  
  
Jacks eyes got bigger,"wow....well"  
  
a moment of silence  
  
"what should I ...umm my friend do"  
  
"first off Audrey, it IS you isn't it."  
  
Audrey looked down,"yeh"  
  
"so who'd ya kiss...oh man"  
  
"what? WHAT JACK??"  
  
"Joey?"  
  
nothing  
  
"It's Joey isn't it Audrey..look I swear I won't tell"  
  
"Yes ...if you breathe a word I'll hurt you."  
  
"no I guess I'm stunned a little...so who kissed whom?"  
  
"was mutual I think,but it was more than a kiss."  
  
"Oh my Gosh Audrey you slept with her."  
  
"NO!! not yet anyway."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Jack clearly floored  
  
"well... umm it got a little heated and well she had to go to work...but I don't think she wanted to stop."  
  
"did you? want to stop I mean?"  
  
"actually no,but she had to go to work,and said if I wanted to we'd umm ,for lack of better term'finish' after she got home"  
  
"and your question is?"  
  
"well I just need to talk to someone who won't think its crazy. I guess just like ya know when you get a crush or something   
  
the first thing you gotta do is tell someone."  
  
"well is this a crush."  
  
"not exactly."  
  
"you love her?"  
  
"well yeh but"  
  
"are you IN love with her?"  
  
"I could be." 


	3. Joey's home!

Joey walked through the door taking the scrunchie from her hair and letting it fall over her shoulders  
  
"oh hi, Jackers" she said and half smiled glancing briefly at audrey sorta disappointed you could tell  
  
"Oh Jack was just leaving," Audrey replied handing Jack his coat"  
  
"I was? " jack look puzzled at Audrey,til she elbowed him,"I mean um..I was. see you later Jo,"he hugged   
  
Joey as he walked towards the door.  
  
Joey looked at Audrey and smiled,"that was sudden," she laughed.  
  
"nah,um he had to go."  
  
"uh huh,because Miss Audrey said so,"Joey grinned at Audrey and took a step towards her.  
  
"well you didn't want him to stay did ya?"Audrey grinned and slowly slide her arms around Joey's  
  
waist pulling her closer.  
  
"um,guess not,"Joey wrapped her arms around Audrey's neck eyes meeting hers.  
  
"that's what I thought."Audrey slid one hand down to Joey's butt giving it a little squeeze as she pressed her  
  
lips to Jo's once more her body trembling slightly at the touch. Pressing her lips harder to Jo's she then parted them with her  
  
tongue and moaned slightly as Joey reciprocated and pulled her even closer.  
  
The two moved slowly slightly towards Audrey's bed as Joey moved her hand down Audrey's arm  
  
then her side to the edge of her tank slipping her fingers beneath the fabric as Audrey gasped.  
  
"you ok?" Joey asked pulling her head back to look into Audrey's eyes," want me to stop?"  
  
Audrey leaned down and started softly kissing Joey's neck,then back up to her lips biting the bottom one slightly," what do you think?"  
  
Joey let out a little moan,"but"  
  
"shhh,"Audrey placed her finger against Jo's lips,"c'mere,"she said softly taking Joey's hand and walking towards her bed   
  
sitting at the edge,then she wrapped her arms around Jo again pulling her between her knees   
  
before letting their lips meet again.  
  
*sorry have to run got cut short PROMIS more better....soon ..let me know if you like or not? please... this storydepends on your reviews* 


	4. closer

Joey leaned down and started kissing audrey's neck as Audrey's fingers slipped beneath Jo's tank pushing it up just a bit,"Josephine you are so beautiful."   
  
Joey leaned back lifting her arms into the air to allow Audrey to remove her top,their eyes locked,as Audrey's trembling fingers dragged against Jo's skin as she slid them up lifting Joey's top revealing her bare body,Audrey gasped a little then leaned in and began kissing Joey's breasts.  
  
Jo let out a little moan as she leaned her head back closing her eyes and tangling her own fingers in Audrey's hair pulling her head closer to her own chest.  
  
Audrey kissed her way back up to Joey's lips then pulled back a bit and led Joey's hands to her own shirt allowing her to lift it up," I just want to be as close to you as possible Jo," then pressing her chest against Joeys she stood and embraced her best friend, bodies trembling now,and turned her around laying her onto her bed, and climbing on,now straddling Joey she brushed her hand against Jo's face,"you are the most incredible woman I have ever met, and I DO love you Jo."  
  
"shh, I know baby, I love you,now just come here," Joey urged pulling Audrey down ontop of herwrapping her arms around her tightly, kissing deeply as their hands explored each others bodies now and they moved against each other slowly,light moans escaping as they clung to one another tightly, Joey's hand slid down Audrey's back her fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Aud's shorts tugging at them just a bit,"you want to be as close as possible baby?" Joey bit her lip looking up into Audrey's eyes.  
  
Audrey simply nodded and rolled over beside Joey holding joey's hand still against her still barely in her shorts.  
  
Joey leaned over Audrey pushing her shorts down slowly as she kissed along her chest lightly sucking her breast, Audrey's hand tangling in Jo's hair,"Please Joey."  
  
k R&R for me...promise a quicker update for those who want it....oh and if you sign in I give good...R&R too;) 


	5. my love

Slowly Joey began sliding Audrey's shorts down below her hips feeling audrey squirm in her arms as she kissed her way back down Audrey's neck hand pushing short down a little more slowly,as she kissed down and then lightly sucked on AUdrey's right breast.  
  
(Audrey's POV)  
  
Oh my God,this is strange, in a great way, that is my best friend my roomate touching me kissing me, "MMMMMM" did I just moan aloud oh man, there is something so tender and sexy in Joey's touch in her kiss. I never thought in a million years I'd be in bed with another woman much less Josephine potter,but here I am now completely naked except for her hands and lips covering me. This is driving me crazy I reach up and pull Joey on top of me and she just gives me that little crooked grin of her. Damn that IS sexy with my thumb and fore finger I take her chin and guide her face back to mine,I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone even Pacey, I kiss her HARD this time wrapping my arms around her tight and pulling her down on top of me.  
  
"wait baby," she says pulling her head back just a bit and looking down into my eyes.  
  
"What jo," I answer breathlessly.  
  
" you wan't to be as close as possible right?"  
  
Damn she's a tease this is just making me wilder for her,"Yes!"  
  
"well what about my jeans"  
  
Without responding I reach down between us and begin unbuttoning her jeans my right hand sliding beneath the waist of them in the back and squeezing her bare ass, making her buck a little moving against me, then I slid them down just beneath her hips, hearing a deep moan escape her as she reaches down tangling her fingers in mine,bringing my hands up above my head and then kissing me so hard and deep,as she slides her hands down my bodythen quickly pulling her jeans off and throwing them to the floor. She pressed her body to mine and continued kissing me as her hands roamed my body and mine explored hers. As she ran her hand up the outside of my thighs I lifted my legs wrapping them around her.  
  
"I love You Audrey," She said staring into my eyes,and it was almost enough to make me cry but with happiness.  
  
"I love you too Josephine Potter," I answered running my fingers through her hair," take me please I want you to have ALL of me."  
  
* I know these updates are short but I have to work them into a BUSY week usually...please lemme know what ya think....I've left a message in the reviews too so read please.* 


	6. feeling more

(Audrey's POV still)  
  
My heart is beating so fast I swear it's going to pop right out of my chest I gasp aloud I think as I feel Jo's mouth around my nipple ,I wrap my arms and legs tighter around her pulling her body against mine.  
  
"calm down baby," she slides back up to kiss my lips I kiss her back so hard unable to control the hunger inside,"I told you I want to take my time with you,"   
  
there it is again that damned grin of her's , she doesn't realize how much I want to flip her over and just going completely f'ing crazy on her right now, or at least wish she'd do the same to me,"please Jo, I need you, so much."  
  
" soon my love, don't rush it," she tangles her fingers in mine once more and moves my hands above my head kissing her way down my neck over my collarbone,looking up into my eyes as she gently bites me causing a huge shudder to run throughout my body,I begin to slowly run my finger over her body paying careful close attention to every part of her barely touching her wanting her to feel even part of what was coarsing through my veins,she looked back up as she kissed across my stomach winking at me with a sort of ,"that's it" look in her eyes, and she's right this should be slow and so special,I mean I'm falling in love and making love with my best friend,I jolt out of my thoughts feeling the tip of her tongue against my thigh ,as she kisses it tenderly moving upward then drags her tongue slowly along my groin looking into my eyes all along, I tangle my hands into her hair,and make a "plea" of sorts with my face, no words.  
  
She just smiles and kisses slowly licking my body dragging her fingertips lightly along my skin,until she is just above my again face to face,mere inches from me and I can see she's trembling just like I am,she gives me a soft sweet short kiss,then eyes locking with mine, cup her hand against my face and says," how I DO love you Audrey Liddell, please.....let me show you."  
  
* it'll be soon I promise...if you have any input whatever you can write me at wickedking@most-wanted.com I WILL write back promise* 


	7. just let me love you

Joey please" was all I could manage, I felt her warm soft fingertips caress my face as she began kissing me so tenderly,feeling her fingers slowly move down my neck barely touching my skin. I could barely hold my eyes open. I wanted so much to see her and feel her but I was being overwhelmed by the passion growing inside me and between us. She rolled onto her side leaving me on my back feeling vulnerable and exposed but in a good way and as she kissed my cheek lightly she said" shh let me take care of you."  
  
THen I felt and saw her fingertips brush slowly over my collar bone to my shoulder and then down my arm tracing the insides of my elbows in small circles before lightly brushing my forearm with the back of her hand then the palm of my own hand to my fingertips lacing my fingers into her own and guiding my hand up to her hip holding it there just a minute before geently sliding her hand back up my arm to my face, then kissing me softly but so passionately and whispering" you are gorgeous baby, and I love the way you look when you like this."  
  
before I could ask what she meant exactly by like thisshe'd covered my mouth with hers twirling her tongue around mine sucking the tip of it lightly .   
  
ok so I KNOW this isn't the wonderous updat I promised been soo much goin on here but I haven't forgotten my readers or my story soo SOON I promise you much more just please R&R that keeps this story alive 


	8. joeys mind

*Joey's POV*  
  
I can barely believe I'm doing this,but I can't stop I don't want to , I gotta admit there is something about Audrey that is so sexy, made me think of her since day one. I don't know why it took til now to do anything about it, I guess ust because I'm Joey Potter , same reason I pined for Dawson for so long and didn't even try, not anymore though, and today I don't know why today but today I realized I do love Audrey, I mean we had always told each other that but I want to be with her, completely.  
  
" Jo?" I feel her hand on my face," you ok?"  
  
"better than ok baby," I lean over her my lips pressing into hers feeling my breath literally being taken away as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me against her, I could feel her hardened nipples against my own breast making a chill of sorts almost a burn run though my body making me cling to her even more I began to kiss down her neck the way she was biting her supple bottom lip and writhing slightly beneath me just made me want her more, I can't say exactly what's happening to me but my God, I don't want it to stop, I notice I'm breathing harder my rythym almost most in synv with hers and I breath deeply the scent of Audrey she's very much a "girly girl" all that layering of the soap lotion body mist etc. ther perfect combination I gotta admit,before I even know waht I'm doing I nibble a little on her neck making her moan aloud, damn I have never been this hot in my life and she's just making me crazy. I prop myself on my elbow though again beside her my leg curled up over hers so I can see her just watch her,I slowly brush my fingertips over her lips down her neck over her collarbone across her breasts pausing just a moment to sort of hold each one squeeze them a little feeling her nipples strain against the palm of my hand, her fingertips diggin into my skin holding on to me tight.  
  
A/N listen I know my updates have been short and far between but there is one thing after another happening here been gone for a few weeks my only grandma has broken her hip so helping take care of her and all my normal "junk here too... I'm gonna try for at least 2 updates a week ( as much time as I have maybe more who knows) until things get back to a lil normal.. just hang in there with me please... have plans for this story just takes time to get out..oh and if you have suggestions etc... write to kingdagimus@yahoo.com I'll answer when I can thanks 


	9. gettin hot in here

Joey moved her hand down over Audrey's body lightly dragging her fingertips first over her lips then her neck to her breast pausing for a moment to carress and squeeze themthen leaning her head down and taking a nipple between her lips and sucking lightly,Audrey's hands moving up and tangling in Jo's hair pulling her head tight into her and letting out a raspy moan.Joey just sucked harder her tongue twirling around Audrey's nipple teasing it a bit all the while cupping it in her hand. Joey moved closer her left leg now over Audrey her thigh across Audrey's.   
  
Audrey moved one hand down and grabbed Joeys ass pulling her against her hip holding on tight,moaning Joey's name as Jo's tongue flicked across her nipple.  
  
(Audrey's POV)  
  
I can't take this I feel like I'm gonna pop right outta my skin , Fuck! she is incredible Oh man, I feel her tongue trailing down across my stomach,"UNH!" shit that was out loud huh? I need her badly right now inside of me ,it's taking everything I have not to just scream out "Fuck me Joey Potter"   
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing," I say biting my lip again," I love you Jo"  
  
(Joeys POV)  
  
"Fuck me Joey Potter!"  
  
Oh my God a hard shiver runs throughout my body she didn't really say that did she I want her to but surely not"huh?"  
  
"nothing," damn there she goes biting her lip again does she have any idea what the hell that does to me?"I love you Jo"  
  
I melt,"I love you too baby,"I move up and caress her face with my fingertips before kissing her lightly but passionately.  
  
(Audrey's POV again)  
  
awwwwww she's just adorable so damn sweet and gentle it wouldnt be "fucking" and we both know it but damn I have never been so hot! not sure how much more I can stand  
  
"Joey please baby, don't make me wait any longer I need you to make love to me, I need to feel every part of you as close to me as 2 people can be, I want to feel you inside of me,Josephine Potter,take me now please?  
  
A/N : ok sorry it took a while longer than I thought but this is more of an update finally tomorrow( if things run smoothly here) will be the "big chapter"wink if not the first of next week honest k?  
  
please R&R means a lot to me 


	10. becoming one

( Joey's POV)  
  
How can I deny the woman I love I need to feel this as much if not more than she does, I've been watching wating for so long now just to have this chance to be with her show her how I feel,"I love you too my angel," I say moving up pressing my lips gently against hers feeling her tongue push through my lips and begin to not quite twirl but sort of caress my own, I feel this warmth run through my body from my head to my toes and back again as her arms wrap so tight around my her right hand cupping my ass and her left tangling in my hair, it's all I can do to kiss her and not just cry out. I feel and hear a slight moan escape from deep inside me and before I even have time to think about what I'm doing I feel my own hand slide up the inside of Audrey's thigh between our bodies.  
  
(Audrey's POV)  
  
My entire body feels as though it is about to explode beneath the warmth of Joey's body as I feel her hand traveling up my thigh and then I shive hard clinging desperately to her as I feel her soft slender fingertip puch into me slowly , so slowly that it aches taking in a little more and a little more until at long last I feel her palm flatten out against me as she pushes in completely. I want to scream out but she's softly sucking my tongue and it's all I can do just to hold on, she's not moving just practically cradling me in her hand and I can't keep my hips from twisting and turning. I swear I had NO idea it could ever feel like this. Just then I feel the tip of her middle finger pressing against me almost straining to enter, and I widen my thighs for her lifting up to meet her touch,wrapping my legs around hers squeezing tightly.  
  
she holds me there for a little while before beginning to slowly pull her hand back a little then press back into me almost a slight pumping,then leans back and locks eyes with me. I think I'm gonna lose my mind. Just then she moves her face into my neck sucking and kissing it down to my collarbone, still moving deep inside of me then sucks my breast into her mouth causing me to scream her name, which makes her suck that much harder and I just KNOW I'll be covered in hickeys,but I don't give a damn kind of turns me on like she's branding me as hers, and I am... totally   
  
( Joey's POV)  
  
I just can't believe how amazing this is, how she feels dammit the more I get the more I want. it's all I can do to control my animalistic urges to practically tear her apart. I want to make love all sweet and nice like we've both always dreamed of but I have honestly never wanted ANYONE like this EVER. ok Jo really you love her and she loves you . you can "fuck" anytime, but she needs to know and feel how you love her right now as much as you need to show it, and you want this to be such an intense beautiful moment that you both always remember. I know all that but damn..  
  
I feel audrey's hand on my face as I raise up to look into her beautiful eyes again and I melt and yes I do want this to be as beautiful as she is.  
  
(Audrey's POV)  
  
" I love you my angel," I hear Joey softly whisper just before she gently kisses my forehead.  
  
"And I love you baby," I feel her move a little deeper just then and know that affected her, I move my hand back slowly from her face to the nape of her neck pulling her against me and kissing her so deep and still so soft, and think to myself"I never want this moment to end.  
  
A/N alright so let me know what you think I hope this doesn't feel "dragged" out   
  
sorry for the delay will try and update sooner 


End file.
